Broken
by TruFate
Summary: Would you ever kill your best friend? What if they had a secret that made you broken inside...


**Summary: Would you ever kill your best friend? What if they were hiding something from you and it made you broken inside…**

**A/N: I finally got un-lazy and rewrote this chapter for the 4th time. It is kinda boring at first, but I promise, it won't all be boring, at least I hope not. This is my first fanfic, so it obviously isn't going to be the best thing you have ever read. This is AU, so just forget what has happened in most of the show, you'll see what I mean when you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything related to Degrassi. I also do not own the song Broken, which is by Seether and Amy Lee, the song was on when I started rewriting this again, and it seemed like a great title.**

**Rating for mild violence**

**On with that chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Secrets Spilled**

This is not a tale for the fainthearted. This is a story about an innocent boy who was murdered by his best friend, over a secret. Well, not necessarily because of a secret, but the secret that was being kept. Don't read this if you are expecting to read a story about fluffy bunnies and fields of flowers and best friends forever. You have been warned…

* * *

Marco Del Rossi's lifeless body lay sprawled out in front of him, what was left of his face to the floor. The remains of his head were splattered on the white walls and carpet of the Del Rossi Residence. The dark red pool of blood was only inches from his feet. He was frozen in fear with the gun still in his hand. The stench was starting to bother him. But in his psychotic mind, he actually did feel a little bad for what he had just done. After all, he killed his best friend. He slowly put the gun back in his jacket, turned, and walked toward the backdoor before someone realized Marco had been killed.

* * *

**1 month earlier – Lunch**

Ellie Nash was sitting at the lunch table all by herself, waiting for Marco, of coarse. Her long red hair was down, on the shoulders of her favorite black dress. Marco spotted his girlfriend and walked over to sit down beside her. The Italian boy's dark hair was spiked up and he was wearing his favorite faded jeans and a shirt that said, "What are you staring at," with a picture of a monkey in a rappers outfit on. That was Ellie's favorite shirt of his, it always made her laugh. Marco took a seat next to Ellie and said hello to his girlfriend of seven months.

"Hey, Marco. How has your day been so far?" Ellie asked him.

"Good. But, I know a way to make it even better." Ellie looked at him with curious eyes. "What are you doing after school today?" He asked, his voice unable to hide his anxiousness.

"Oh, the usual. Go home and wait for mommy dearest to pass out drunk. Why do you ask?"

"Wrong answer. You. Me. The Dot. After school."

"Great! That is way better than going home." Ellie exclaimed, jumping out of her seat, sending mashed potatoes and sloppy joe everywhere. "Great, now I need to change clothes." She sighed, picking food out of her hair, telling Marco goodbye as he threw corn at her. "Hey! Stop that!"

He laughed, "You started it!" They both got up to go to their lockers and change into their gym clothes.

"You look ridiculous, Ell." Marco said, laughing.

"Gee, thanks Marco. You don't exactly look stunning in your Degrassi Community School gym shirt either," Ellie remarked, a little aggravated.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just mom has been on a bad drinking binge for the past week."

"Don't worry Ell, tonight, it will just be you and me. We should go see a movie too. Pirates of the Caribbean is supposed to be really good." Marco put his arm around Ellie's shoulders. They started walking to class together as the bell rang to end lunch.

"Ok, that sounds great. Meet me out front after school; we can walk to The Dot then." They were about to kiss right before…

"Mr. Del Rossi, Ms. Nash, this is a school. Get in class and sit down," Mrs. Kwan yelled at them.

"Sorry Mrs. Kwan," they both mumbled at the same time, taking their seats. Coincidently, Ellie was seated in front of Marco. Ellie felt a piece of paper hit her head and fall to the floor beside her. She made sure Kwan wasn't looking and picked the paper up, un-balled it, and read it.

Ellie,

I will meet you after school. I can't wait! I have something important to tell you. Don't even think about asking because I won't tell you until after school.

XOXOMarcoXOXO

She smiled as she read the note and quickly wrote one back. She turned around and set the paper on Marco's desk. He unfolded the paper and read the note.

Marco,

I can't wait either. You know I am going to ask anyways. What do you have to tell me? Tell me now!

Love,

Ellie

Just as he started to write another note to Ellie, the bell rang to end 5th period. "One more class to go!" Marco excitedly told Elle.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Yes, after school."

"Fine. Meanie!" Ellie stuck out her tongue, teasingly.

"I'll see you after school, okay." He kissed her on the cheek and walked toward his last class of the day. She walked inside of her class. Neither one of them could concentrate in their 6th period class. Ellie was too worried about what Marco had to tell her. Marco was too worried about how he was going to tell her and how she was going to take it. The bell rang, both their hearts were racing. They quickly put their books in their lockers. Ellie stood outside waiting for Marco. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay, it's after school. You can tell me now." Ellie stated impatiently.

"Can't you wait 'till we get to The Dot?" Marco asked.

"I guess." She sighed. They held hands and walked to The Dot. They sat down at a table kind of close to the door. Marco glanced around, seeing no one he knew. Spinner was off for the afternoon, so he didn't have to worry about him hearing their conversation. When their waitress arrived at the table, they each ordered a hamburger, fries, and a coke.

"Okay, spill!" Ellie demanded.

Marco sighed, taking in a deep breath. "Ell, what I have to tell you, is hard. I just can't keep lying to you. I care about you so much, just keep that in mind."

"Are you cheating on me?" Ellie snapped.

"No, Ell, it's nothing like that." The waitress set their food on the table. They both mumbled a "Thanks." Marco sighed again. "Ellie, I'm gay."

She just stared at him for what seemed like hours. "Ellie, please. Say something, anything. Just, speak. Please."

"I… um… whoa…" She stuttered.

"Are you mad at me?" Marco asked, worried.

"No, I'm just, shocked." Just then, Spinner walked in, unnoticed, in his work uniform. "How long have you known?"

"I guess since that day at the beach. Dylan…" he trailed off.

"Oh my gosh! You have a crush on Dylan," Ellie shouted.

"Shhh! Ell, not so loud." Marco was panicking. He didn't know Spinner heard Ellie, didn't even know he was there. Spinner glared at Marco, the hatred burning in his eyes like a forest fire.

"Sorry, oh, you two would be so cut together," Ellie sang.

"Shut up! Are we still gonna go see Pirates of the Caribbean?" He asked this, hoping to change the subject.

"Totally! I am so glad you told me the truth. Am I the first person you told?"

"Yea. You are my best friend and girlfriend. Well, I guess ex-girlfriend now. I had to tell you first. I'm not ready to tell anyone else yet."

"What about Dylan," Ellie asked.

"I'll get to Dylan when I'm ready. Right now, I just have to prepare to come out to everyone else. Will you help me," Marco pleaded.

"Of course. I will do anything to help you. What do you need me to do?"

"I don't exactly know yet. But, thanks for being so supportive. It means so much to me "

"I'm here for ya babe." They both laughed at Ellie's reference to Full House. They finished eating and Marco went to pay for their food.

"Spin, what are you doing here? I thought you had the day off." Marco's heart began to race.

"Eric called in sick and they needed me to cover for him," Spinner explained.

"Oh. That sucks," Marco said, worried that Spinner knew

"Yea. So, what are you and Ellie up to on this fine day?" He was acting as if he knew nothing.

"Going to see Pirates of the Caribbean, I've heard it's really good so I'm taking Ellie," Marco said. "Well, we better get going, don't wanna miss the movie."

"Yea, see ya later," Spinner said.

"Bye, Spin." Marco turned and walked out the door.

"Ell, I think he knows," Marco quickly said.

"What? Who," Ellie asked, confused.

"Spin. I think he knows that I'm gay. He was at the cash register when I went to pay. I think he heard us talking. Oh God, what am I gonna do? If he knows, he'll ruin my life." So many thought were going through his head. His heart was racing. He was sweating. He was starting to panic. All he saw was black.

"Oh my God, Marco! Get up!" She reached into his pocket for his cell phone to call 911.

* * *

**How was it? Please review and let me know what you think. I will try and write chapter 2 fairly soon. I hate cliffhangers but it is fun to write them…lol.**


End file.
